The present invention relates to a portable information terminal having a communication function, and more particularly, to a portable information terminal having a power saving mode.
Conventionally, there is a technique which executes a scheduled communication task at a timing when a certain condition is satisfied (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125659). In an apparatus using such a technique, a scheduled task, such as transmission and reception of a message and downloading, is executed in a cycle of a predetermined unit time or at a timing which is set for the task. The communication task is executed by an input-output processor independently of a CPU. Thus, the communication task is executed even in a standby mode in which power is not supplied to the CPU, and hence a user does not need to make an instruction for transmission and reception or downloading.
However, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125659 intermittently performs a process such as transmission and reception of a message and downloading, on the premise that a connection to a network has been previously established. Thus, in the case where a connection to the network has not been established when a process such as transmission and reception or downloading should be performed, the apparatus cannot attempt to connect to the network. The invention disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125659, which assumes that the apparatus is constantly connected to the network, is useful for a stationary apparatus which is set and used at a predetermined location such as home. However, concerning a portable apparatus which is carried and used, the distance between the portable apparatus and an access point changes due to movement of a user, and a situation also occurs in which there is no access point around the portable apparatus. Thus, it is difficult to apply the invention disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125659, to the portable apparatus. Further, there is known a method of connecting to an access point specified by a user. However, in this method, even when there is a connectable access point around the user, the user needs to notice the access point and make an instruction for connection, in order to connect to the access point. Therefore, the operation for the connection is troublesome for the user, and the user needs to always pay attention to whether or not there is any access point around the user.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal which, even in a state where a constant connection cannot be achieved due to an environment in which the distance from an access point is not constant, can achieve a connection state similar to the constant connection, by automatically attempting to connect to the access point when needed. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal which can be present on a network by automatically attempting to connect to an access point when needed, without user's attention and instruction for performing the connection.
The present invention has the following features to attain the objects mentioned above.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a portable information terminal including first change means, search means, and communication processing means. The first change means changes a state of the portable information terminal between an unused state and a used state. The search means searches for a predetermined access point at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state. When the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, the communication processing means connects to the predetermined access point and performs a predetermined data communication process.
According to the first aspect, even in the unused state, the access point is searched for and communication is also performed. Thus, the portable information terminal can connect to the network without the user realizing it.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, power consumption in the unused state is lower than that in the used state.
According to the second aspect, even in a state in which power consumption is low, the access point can be searched for and data communication can be performed.
In a third aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal is capable of being opened and closed by a user. The first change means changes the state of the portable information terminal to the used state when the portable information terminal is in an opened state, and changes the state of the portable information terminal to the unused state when the portable information terminal is in a closed state.
According to the third aspect, the portable information terminal can perform data communication even while being closed (i.e., without the user realizing it).
In a fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the search means automatically and repeatedly searches for the predetermined access point. The communication processing means automatically connects to the predetermined access point and automatically performs the data communication process.
According to the fourth aspect, since the portable information terminal automatically connects to the network, the portable information terminal can perform data communication without the user realizing it. Further, since the connection is repeatedly performed, a feeling of use as if being constantly in connection can be provided to the user.
In a fifth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes program execution means and reception means. The program execution means executes a plurality of application programs. The reception means receives, from each application program, an instruction for a process of transmission or reception of data which is performed with another information processing apparatus via a network. The search means automatically searches for the predetermined access point. Further, the communication processing means automatically performs transmission or reception of the data, which is received by the reception means from each application program, via the predetermined access point.
According to the fifth aspect, each application does not need to perform a connection to the access point and a process of transmission and reception of data, by itself, and when an instruction is issued, transmission and reception of data are automatically performed. Thus, it is easy for the developer of each application to design the application, and the user does not need to activate a target application when data communication is performed.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes storage means, access point information setting means, and search time defining means. The storage means stores information concerning at least one first access point, which is settable by a user, and information concerning at least one second access point, which is settable by the user. The access point information setting means sets the information concerning the at least one first access point, by the user. The search time defining means defines a time to search for the at least one first access point. The search means includes first access point search means and second access point search means. When the time defined by the search time defining means comes, the first access point search means searches for the at least one first access point on the basis of the information concerning the at least one first access point. The second access point search means automatically and repeatedly searches for the at least one second access point on the basis of the information concerning the at least one second access point.
According to the sixth aspect, an AP which is set by the user is searched for at the defined time, and an AP which is previously set is automatically and repeatedly searched for. The former AP is at home or the like, and thus it is sufficient to search for the AP at the defined time. However, the latter AP can be sometimes detected or cannot be sometimes detected. Thus, by repeatedly searching for the latter AP, the detection efficiency is increased.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the communication processing means connects to the predetermined access point and receives predetermined data via the predetermined access point.
According to the seventh aspect, the portable information terminal can connect to the network and receive the predetermined data, without the user realizing it. In addition, since the portable information terminal is in the power saving mode until the data reception is started, the power consumption can be saved.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes communication cutoff means for cutting off a connection to the predetermined access point after the communication processing means ends the predetermined data communication process via the predetermined access point detected by the search means.
According to the eighth aspect, the power consumption can be further saved.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the search means searches for the predetermined access point by using near-field wireless communication.
According to the ninth aspect, when a communicable range of equipped wireless communication is limited, the probability of maintaining connection when moving the portable information terminal is generally low. Even in such a case, a feeling of use as if being constantly in connection can be provided to the user.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes condition determination means for determining whether or not a predetermined condition is satisfied at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state. The search means searches for the predetermined access point when it is determined by the condition determination means that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
In an eleventh aspect based on the tenth aspect, when a predetermined time comes, the condition determination means determines that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
According to the tenth and eleventh aspects, the portable information terminal attempts to connect to the access point without an instruction of the user. Thus, the portable information terminal can connect to the network without the user realizing it.
In a twelfth aspect based on the tenth aspect, the portable information terminal further includes process defining means for defining a process of transmission or reception of data, which is performed with the other information processing apparatus via a network, and an execution time of the process. The communication processing means includes data transmission/reception process means for performing the transmission or reception of the data which is defined by the process defining means, via the predetermined access point detected by the search means. When the execution time defined by the process defining means comes, the condition determination means determines that the predetermined condition is satisfied. Further, when it is determined by the condition determination means that the predetermined condition is satisfied and the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, the data transmission/reception process means performs the transmission or reception of the data.
According to the twelfth aspect, the portable information terminal attempts to connect to the access point at a time when the process is to be executed, namely, when needed. Thus, if the access point is present near the portable information terminal when needed, the same effect as that when being constantly in connection can be provided.
In a thirteenth aspect based on the first aspect, at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state, the search means searches for the predetermined access point by automatically and repeatedly attempting to receive a beacon transmitted from the predetermined access point, and detects the predetermined access point by receiving the beacon. The communication processing means includes connection establishment means and data transmission/reception means. When it is determined by the search means that the beacon is received, the connection establishment means attempts to establish a connection to the predetermined access point which transmits the beacon. When the connection to the predetermined access point is established, the data transmission/reception means performs transmission or reception of predetermined data via the predetermined access point.
According to the thirteenth aspect, without an instruction of the user, the portable information terminal automatically and repeatedly attempts to receive a beacon from the access point, and when receiving the beacon, the portable information terminal attempts to connect to the access point. Thus, the portable information terminal can connect to the network without the user realizing it.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the thirteenth aspect, the portable information terminal further includes process defining means. The process defining means defines a process of transmission or reception of data, which is performed with the other information processing apparatus via a network, and an execution time of the process. The communication processing means further includes execution time determination means. When the connection to the predetermined access point is established by the connection establishment means, the execution time determination means determines whether or not the defined execution time has come. When the execution time has come, the data transmission/reception means performs the defined transmission or reception of the data.
According to the fourteenth aspect, when receiving a beacon and connecting to the access point, the portable information terminal performs a process whose scheduled execution time has already come (a process which has not been executed even when its scheduled execution time has already come). Thus, an effect close to the effect when being constantly in connection can be provided.
In a fifteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes display means. Power is supplied to the display means in the used state, and the power is not supplied to the display means in the unused state. The first change means changes the state of the portable information terminal between the used state and the unused state in accordance with a predetermined operation performed by a user. The portable information terminal further includes display control means for, when the state of the portable information terminal is changed from the unused state to the used state in accordance with the predetermined operation performed by the user, displaying contents of data received by the communication processing means, on the display means.
According to the fifteenth aspect, when the user performs an operation, the mode of the portable information terminal is changed to the mode in which power is supplied to the display means, the received data is displayed, and the user can know that the new data has been received. Thus, a surprise can be provided to the user.
In a sixteenth aspect based on the eighth aspect, the portable information terminal further includes second change means for changing a power control mode between a power saving mode and a non-power saving mode. The search means searches for the predetermined access point at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state and in the power saving mode. The second change means changes the power control mode to the non-power saving mode when the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, and changes the power control mode to the power saving mode when the connection to the predetermined access point is cut off by the communication cutoff means.
In a seventeenth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes second change means for changing a power control mode between a power saving mode and a non-power saving mode. The search means searches for the predetermined access point at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state and in the power saving mode. The second change means changes the power control mode to the non-power saving mode when the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, and changes the power control mode to the power saving mode when the data communication process by the communication processing means ends.
According to the sixteenth and seventeenth aspects, when the AP is detected, the portable information terminal shifts to the non-power save mode to perform data communication. After the end of the data communication, the communication is cut off, and the portable information terminal shifts to the power save mode. Thus, even when power is needed at data communication (i.e., even in the case (even with specification information of the terminal) where communication cannot be performed in the power save mode), the power consumption can be saved.
In an eighteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the communication processing means automatically performs reception of one or more application programs via the predetermined access point. The portable information terminal further includes installation means for, when the reception of the one or more application programs is performed, automatically performing installation of the one or more application programs to the portable information terminal.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the portable information terminal automatically performs downloading (reception) and installation of an application program. In other words, the portable information terminal can receive a new application without the user realizing it. Thus, a surprise can be provided to the user, and the application provider can increase chances of the application being used.
In a nineteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the communication processing means automatically performs reception of one or more application programs via the predetermined access point. The portable information terminal further includes list creation means, selection means, application program execution means, and list creation object addition means. When the portable information terminal is started, the list creation means creates and outputs a list of application programs. The selection means selects an application program from the list in accordance with a predetermined operation performed on the portable information terminal. The application program execution means executes the selected application program. The list creation object addition means automatically adds the one or more application programs received automatically by the communication processing means, as displayed objects to the list created by the list creation means.
According to the nineteenth aspect, the automatically received application automatically becomes a displayed object of the list (menu). Thus, the user can notice the newly received application.
In a twentieth aspect based on the first aspect, the communication processing means automatically performs reception of one or more application programs via the predetermined access point. The portable information terminal further includes list creation means, selection means, application program execution means, and list creation object addition means. The list creation means creates and outputs a list of application programs in accordance with a predetermined operation performed on the portable information terminal. The selection means selects an application program from the list in accordance with a predetermined operation performed on the portable information terminal. The application program execution means executes the selected application program. The list creation object addition means automatically adds the one or more application programs received automatically by the communication processing means, as displayed objects to the list created by the list creation means.
According to the twentieth aspect, the automatically received application automatically becomes a displayed object of the list (menu). Thus, the user can notice the newly received application.
In a twenty-first aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes near field data communication means for: repeatedly searching for another terminal which becomes a communication partner present in a communicable range of the portable information terminal, by using near field wireless communication; automatically wirelessly connecting to the other terminal; and automatically transmitting or receiving data to or from the wirelessly connected other terminal. The communication processing means transmits the data received by the near field data communication means, to another information processing apparatus via the predetermined access point.
According to the twenty-first aspect, when there is a terminal which can communicate with another terminal by near field wireless communication but cannot connect to the AP, the portable information terminal can transmit data via the AP for this terminal.
In a twenty-second aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes near field data communication means for: repeatedly searching for another terminal which becomes a communication partner present in a communicable range of the portable information terminal, by using near field wireless communication; automatically wirelessly connecting to the other terminal; and automatically transmitting or receiving data to or from the wirelessly connected other terminal. The near field data communication means transmits data received by the communication processing means to the other terminal.
According to the twenty-second aspect, when there is a terminal which can communicate with another terminal by near field wireless communication but cannot connect to the AP, the portable information terminal can receive data via the AP for this terminal.
In a twenty-third aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes: clocking means; a wireless communication module for performing near-field wireless communication; arithmetic processing means; second change means; and time determination means. The second change means changes a power control mode between a non-power saving mode, in which power is supplied to the clocking means, the arithmetic processing means, and the wireless communication module, and a power saving mode, in which the power is supplied to the clocking means and the wireless communication module but the power is not supplied to the arithmetic processing means. The time determination means determines, by using the clocking means, whether or not a predetermined time has come at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state and in the power saving mode. Further, the second change means changes the power control mode to the non-power saving mode when it is determined by the time determination means that the predetermined time has come. The search means searches for the predetermined access point by using the wireless communication module and the arithmetic processing means, at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state and in the non-power saving mode.
In a twenty-fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the portable information terminal further includes a wireless communication module for performing near-field wireless communication; arithmetic processing means; and second change means. The second change means changes a power control mode between a non-power saving mode, in which power is supplied to the arithmetic processing means and the wireless communication module, and a power saving mode, in which the power is supplied to the wireless communication module but the power is not supplied to the arithmetic processing means. The search means searches for the predetermined access point by using the wireless communication module, at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state and in the power saving mode. The second change means changes the power control mode to the non-power saving mode when the predetermined access point is detected by the search means. When the power control mode is changed to the non-power saving mode by the second change means, the communication processing means connects to the predetermined access point by using the wireless communication module and the arithmetic processing means, and performs the data communication process.
According to the twenty-third and twenty-fourth aspects, the same effect as that of the first aspect can be obtained.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention is directed to a portable information terminal including process defining means, time determination means, connection means, and data transmission/reception means. The process defining means defines a process of transmission or reception of data, which is performed with another apparatus via a network, and an execution time of the process. The time determination means determines whether or not the execution time defined by the process defining means has come. When it is determined by the time determination means that the execution time has come, the connection means attempts to connect to a predetermined access point. When a connection to the predetermined access point is established by the connection means, the data transmission/reception means performs the transmission or reception of the data, which is defined by the process defining means, via the predetermined access point.
According to the twenty-fifth aspect, the portable information terminal attempts to connect to the access point at a time when the process is to be executed, namely, when needed. Thus, if the access point is present near the portable information terminal when needed, the same effect as that when being constantly in connection can be provided.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention is directed to a portable information system including first change means, search means, and communication processing means. The first change means changes a state of the portable information system between an unused state and a used state. The search means searches for a predetermined access point at least when the portable information system operates in the unused state. When the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, the communication processing means connects to the predetermined access point and performs a predetermined data communication process via the predetermined access point.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon a portable information terminal control program which is executed by a computer of a portable information terminal having two modes of an unused state and a used state. The program causes the computer to operate as: first change means; search means; and communication processing means. The first change means changes a state of the portable information terminal between the unused state and the used state. The search means searches for a predetermined access point at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state. When the predetermined access point is detected by the search means, the communication processing means connects to the predetermined access point and performs a predetermined data communication process via the predetermined access point.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of controlling a portable information terminal. The method includes a first change step, a search step, and a communication processing step. At the first change step, a state of the portable information terminal is changed between an unused state and a used state. At the search step, at least when the portable information terminal operates in the unused state, a predetermined access point is searched for. At the communication processing step, when the predetermined access point is detected at the search step, a connection to the predetermined access point is performed, and a predetermined data communication process is performed via the predetermined access point.
According to the twenty-sixth to twenty-eighth aspects, the same effect as that of the first aspect can be obtained.
According to the present invention, even a portable information terminal which is not of constant connection type can provide a feeling of use as if being constantly in connection, to the user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.